Emotional stability
Emotional stability is the capacity to maintain ones emotional balance under stressful circumstances. It is the opposite of emotional instability and neuroticism Individuals who score low in neuroticism are more emotionally stable and less reactive to stress. They tend to be calm, even-tempered, and less likely to feel tense or rattled. Although they are low in negative emotion, they are not necessarily high on positive emotion. Being high on positive emotion is an element of the independent trait of extraversion. Neurotic extraverts, for example, would experience high levels of both positive and negative emotional states, a kind of "emotional roller coaster". Individuals who score low on neuroticism (particularly those who are also high on extraversion) generally report more happiness and satisfaction with their lives. See also *Emotional security *Emotionality (personality) *Hardiness *Resilience *Temperament References Further reading Books *Angleitner, A., Kohnstamm, G. A., Slotboom, A.-M., & Besevegis, E. (1998). Emotional stability: Developmental perspectives from childhood to adulthood. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Beck, C. J. A., & Sales, B. D. (2001). Reduced adversarialness and emotional stability of parents. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. *Lowman, R. L. (2006). Case 6. Personnel Screening for Emotional Stability. Washington, DC: American Psychological Association. Papers *Abolin, L. M. (1974). The relationship between psychological and physiological correlates of the emotional stability of athletes: Voprosy Psychologii Vol 20(1) Jan 1974, 104-115. *Abolin, L. M. (1989). Emotional stability and ways for its improvement: Voprosy Psychologii No 4 Jul-Aug 1989, 141-149. *Adler, L., Wedekind, D., Pilz, J., Weniger, G., & Huether, G. (1997). Endocrine correlates of personality traits: A comparison between emotionally stable and emotionally labile healthy young men: Neuropsychobiology Vol 35(4) May 1997, 205-210. *Aleem, S. (2005). Emotional stability among college youth: Journal of the Indian Academy of Applied Psychology Vol 31(1-2) Jan-Jul 2005, 99-102. *Ardelt, M. (2000). Still stable after all these years? Personality stability theory revisited: Social Psychology Quarterly Vol 63(4) Dec 2000, 392-405. *Bermudez, M. P., Alvarez, I. T., & Sanchez, A. (2003). Analysis of the relationship between emotional intelligence, emotional stability and psychological well-being: Universitas Psychologica Vol 2(1) Jan-Jun 2003, 27-32. *Bermudez, M. P., Alvarez, I. T., & Sanchez, A. I. (2002). Relation between irrational beliefs, psychological wellbeing and emotional stability: Revista Argentina de Clinica Psicologica Vol 11(3) Nov 2002, 277-281. *Berrien, F. K. (1933). A statistical study of dreams in relation to emotional stability: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 28(2) Jul 1933, 194-197. *Borella, P., Bargellini, A., Rovesti, S., Pinelli, M., Vivoli, R., Solfrini, V., et al. (1999). Emotional stability, anxiety, and natural killer activity under examination stress: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 24(6) Aug 1999, 613-627. *Brandstatter, H. (1989). Stability and changeability of personality traits: Zeitschrift fur Arbeits- und Organisationspsychologie Vol 33(1) 1989, 12-20. *Brentlinger, W. H. (1936). The emotional stability of the transient: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 20(2) Apr 1936, 193-207. *Cioata, E. (1977). Relationship between cognitive complexity and integrative constants of personality: Emotional stability and affective meaning of stimulation: Revista de Psihologie Vol 23(3) Jul-Sep 1977, 331-348. *Cosbey, S. (2001). Clothing interest, clothing satisfaction and self-perceptions of sociability, emotional stability and dominance: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 29(2) 2001, 145-152. *Curley, M. D., & et al. (1979). Emotional stability during a chamber saturation dive to 49.5 atmospheres absolute: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 64(5) Oct 1979, 548-557. *Ebrahim, S. G. (2001). Late adoption: Altruism, maturity, and emotional stability: Psicologia: Reflexao e Critica Vol 14(1) 2001, 73-80. *Ehlers, T., Kalveram, K.-T., & Ritter, M. (1974). Influence of emotional stability on activation and decisiveness: Zeitschrift fur Psychologie mit Zeitschrift fur angewandte Psychologie Vol 182(4) 1974, 400-413. *George, E. I., & Nair, N. V. (1965). Emotional stability and success in practice teaching: Journal of the Indian Academy of Applied Psychology 2(1) 1965, 35-37. *Gupta, A. S., & Singh, A. K. (1985). Test of emotional stability: Psychological Studies Vol 30(2) Jul 1985, 121-123. *Hay, I., & Ashman, A. F. (2003). The development of adolescents' emotional stability and general self-concept: The interplay of parents, peers, and gender: International Journal of Disability, Development and Education Vol 50(1) Mar 2003, 77-91. *Hentschel, U. (1999). Emotional stability and facial activity as predictors for pain tolerance: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 89(3, Pt 1) Dec 1999, 783-790. *Hepburn, L., & Eysenck, M. W. (1989). Personality, average mood and mood variability: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 10(9) 1989, 975-983. *Hills, P., & Argyle, M. (2001). Emotional stability as a major dimension of happiness: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 31(8) Dec 2001, 1357-1364. *Judge, T. A., & Erez, A. (2007). Interaction and intersection: The constellation of emotional stability and extraversion in predicting performance: Personnel Psychology Vol 60(3) Aut 2007, 573-596. *Kaiser, R. T., & Ozer, D. J. (1997). Emotional stability and goal-related stress: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 22(3) Mar 1997, 371-379. *Keys, N., & Whiteside, G. H. (1930). The relation of nervous-emotional stability to educational achievement: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 21(6) Sep 1930, 429-441. *Kovaca, D., & Halmiova, O. (1973). Is there a direct relation between emotional stability and strength of nervous processes? : Studia Psychologica Vol 15(4) 1973, 314-320. *Kozeny, J., Kadlec, J., & Nevolova, D. (1992). The relationship between the perceived family atmosphere and the emotional balance of adolescents: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie Vol 36(6) 1992, 544-552. *Lopezo, S. S. (2001). Intervention program to improve emotional stability: Clinica y Salud Vol 12(3) 2001, 367-390. *Meyer, A., Madu, S. N., & Mako, M. J. (2002). Self esteem and emotional stability of street children in some townships in South Africa: Irish Journal of Psychology Vol 23(1-2) 2002, 109-119. *Mitrano, A. J. (1939). Preliminary construction of a schedule of emotional stability for children: American Journal of Orthopsychiatry 9 1939, 360-368. *Nosenko, E. L., El'chaninov, P. E., Krylova, N. V., & Petrukhin, E. V. (1977). On the possibility of assessing emotional stability using speech characteristics: Voprosy Psychologii No 3 May-Jun 1977, 46-56. *Park, K. M., & Woo, N. H. (1997). Relationship between problem solving ability and emotional stability in preschool children: Korean Journal of Child Studies Vol 18(2) Nov 1997, 267-282. *Peretti, P. O., Bell, R., & Jordan, J. (1976). Self-image and emotional stability of "oedipal" and "non-oedipal" homosexuals: Revista Latinoamericana de Psicologia Vol 8(3) 1976, 467-476. *Peretti, P. O., & O'Connor, P. (1980). Self discrepancy between the perceived self and the ideal self and emotional stability of stripteasers: Acta Psychiatrica Belgica Vol 80(1) Jan-Feb 1980, 79-90. *Peretti, P. O., & O'Connor, P. (1989). Effects of incongruence between the perceived self and the ideal self on emotional stability of stripteasers: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 17(1) 1989, 81-92. *Peretti, P. O., & Wilson, C. (1975). Voluntary and involuntary retirement of aged males and their effect on emotional satisfaction, usefulness, self-image, emotional stability, and interpersonal relationships: International Journal of Aging & Human Development Vol 6(2) 1975, 131-138. *Pintner, R., & Forlano, G. (1939). A note on the relation between divergent interests and emotional stability: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 34(4) Oct 1939, 539-541. *Pissarenko, V. M. (1986). The role of mental processes in human emotional stability: Psikologicheskii Zhurnal Vol 7(1) Jan-Feb 1986, 62-72. *Porwal, N. K., & Sharma, S. C. (1985). Job satisfaction and emotional stability: Indian Psychological Review Vol 28(2) Mar 1985, 1-4. *Prakash, G. P., & Lahiri, S. (2000). Psychography as a measure of emotional maturity: Psycho-Lingua Vol 30(1) Jan 2000, 25-30. *Reshetyuk, A. L., & Bakaleinikova, V. L. (1991). Express diagnosis of human psychoemotional stability: Human Physiology Vol 17(3) May-Jun 1991, 185-190. *Reynolds, C. R., & Bradley, M. (1983). Emotional stability of intellectually superior children versus nongifted peers as estimated by chronic anxiety levels: School Psychology Review Vol 12(2) Spr 1983, 190-194. *Ruiz, V. M. (2005). Emotional stability, positive and wishful thinking, and consequences of coping in a Spanish sample: Psychological Reports Vol 97(2) Oct 2005, 545-546. *Sharma, S. (2006). Emotional stability of visually disabled in relation to their study habits: Journal of the Indian Academy of Applied Psychology Vol 32(1) Jan 2006, 30-32. *Sharma, V. M., Baskaran, A. S., & Malhotra, M. S. (1974). Emotional composure under altitude stress: Psychologia: An International Journal of Psychology in the Orient Vol 17(2) Jun 1974, 103-107. *Simon, A. (1987). Emotional stability pertaining to the game of Dungeons & Dragons: Psychology in the Schools Vol 24(4) Oct 1987, 329-332. *Simon, A. (1998). Emotional stability pertaining to the game Vampire: The Masquerade: Psychological Reports Vol 83(2) Oct 1998, 732-734. *Sirotin, O. A. (1973). The psychophysiological nature of emotional stability in sportsmen: Voprosy Psychologii Vol 19(1) Jan 1973, 129-133. *Steffenhagen, R. A., Schmidt, F. E., & McAree, C. P. (1971). Emotional stability and student drug abuse: Journal of Drug Education Vol 1(4) Dec 1971, 347-357. *Steinhausen, H.-C., Bosiger, R., & Metzke, C. W. (2006). Stability, correlates, and outcome of adolescent suicidal risk: Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 47(7) Jul 2006, 713-722. *Vermulst, A. A., & Dubas, J. S. (1999). Job stress and family functioning: The mediating role for parental depression and the explaining role of emotional stability: Gedrag & Gezondheid: Tijdschrift voor Psychologie en Gezondheid Vol 27(1-2) Apr 1999, 96-102. *Vitterso, J. (2001). Personality traits and subjective well-being: Emotional stability, not extraversion, is probably the important predictor: Personality and Individual Differences Vol 31(6) Oct 2001, 903-914. *Williams, L. M., Brown, K. J., Palmer, D., Liddell, B. J., Kemp, A. H., Olivieri, G., et al. (2006). The Mellow Years?: Neural Basis of Improving Emotional Stability over Age: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 26(24) Jun 2006, 6422-6430. *Wu, L.-c. (1986). The effects of rational-emotive education on rational thinking, emotional stability and self-esteem of junior high school students: Bulletin of Educational Psychology Vol 19 May 1986, 177-218. Dissertations *Atteberry, M. G. (1977). The relationship between emotional stability and job satisfaction of elementary school principals: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Belkin, J. E. (1977). A comparison between Kibbutz and Moshav adolescents in terms of personal adjustment and emotional stability: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Booth, W. S. (1983). The development and validation of an interactional emotional stability measure: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brost, L. G. (2001). Fathering appraisals as predictors of children's stability and positive faith attitudes. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Frye, C. M. (2001). The effect of emotional stability on job satisfaction: A meta-analysis. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. Category:Emotions Category:Personality traits Category:Temperament